Das Vergessen
by MrGuillam
Summary: Nur Molly weiss, wer Sherlock wirklich ist
1. Chapter 1

Das Vergessen

Molly sah zu, wie er die Reitgerte hob und auf die Leiche vor sich einschlug. Immer und immer wieder. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Kraft. Dabei war sein Gesicht verzerrt. Ob vor Anstrengung oder vor Wut, konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Es war schwer für sie, seine Gefühle zu lesen, wenn er denn überhaupt welche Empfand.

Natürlich wusste sie, was er fühlen konnte. Sie hatte schon oft genug seine Gefühlsausbrüche mit einlebt. Gesehen wie er breit gegrinst hatte. Sich gefreut hatte, wie ein kleines Kind. Oder auch so ernst wurde, dass so mache Person Angst vor ihm bekam.

Manchmal glaubte sie fast, sie kannte zwei verschiedene Personen.

Es war auch nicht einmal ein wirklich falsches denken. Er war eine andere Person, zu mindestens spielte er das den meisten Leute vor. Und das auch noch ohne selbst etwas davon zu ahnen.

Sherlock Holmes, dass glaubte er zu sein. Ein Consulting Detektiv, der Fälle für die Polizei aufklärt. Ihnen unter die Arme griff, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wusste. Dabei war er noch, ganz nebenbei, die wohl unausstehlichste Person auf der ganzen Welt.

Aber eigentlich war er jemand vollkommen anderes. Jemand der das genaue Gegenteil von dem war, was er vor gab zu sein.

So gerne würde sie ihn aufklären. Ihm sagen, wer er eigentlich war. Wie mit ihm Reisen gehen und Abenteuer erleben, ganz so wie zuvor. Doch sie hatte ihm versprochen, nichts zu sagen. Still zu bleiben und einfach nur über ihn zu wachen.

Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, nur zu zusehen, wie die Person die sie kannte, immer mehr und mehr verschwand. Und nur noch der eiskalte Sherlock Holmes zurück blieb.

Langsam begann sie sogar zu vergessen wie er eigentlich gewesen. Was für eine liebevolle und weise Person er einmal war. Was für ein Kämpfer. Aber sie war an ihr Versprechen gebunden. Durfte es nicht brechen. Denn sie wusste, wenn sie es aus solchen egoistischen Gründen tun würde, wäre das das Ende.

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und zog eine Taschenuhr hervor. Sie lag schwer in ihrer kleinen Hand. Der Deckel war graviert mit schwungvollen Kreisen, dessen Bedeutung sie nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

„Oh Doktor…" murmelte sie traurig und umschloss den kleinen Zeitmesser mit ihren dünnen Fingern. Das Metall war nicht kalt und sie hatte das Gefühl, als schlage ein Herz darin. „Warum kann ich einfach nicht nein sagen…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

„Hattest du einen schlechten Tag?"

Molly lächelte etwas verkrampft den Mann mit der Reitgerte vor sich an. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick für sie gewesen, ihn auf eine Leiche einschlagen zu sehen. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie schon schlimmeres mit ihm erlebt, durchgestanden, hatte.

Sherlock sah sie nicht an. Interessiert sich nicht einmal dafür was sie sagte. „Sag bescheid, wenn sich etwas an der Leiche verändert ja?" war seine Antwort auf seine Frage, während er vollkommen konzentriert in ein Notizbuch schrieb. Ihr Lächeln verschwand schnell wieder.

Ihr schmerzte es zu sehen, dass er sie nicht mehr kannte. Er nicht mehr der Mann war, denn sie kennen und auch auf eine eigene Weise lieben gelernt hatte. Dieser Mann war verschwunden und würde vielleicht nie wieder kehren. Aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell ab. Molly wollte Positiv bleiben. Nicht daran denken, was alles schief gehen konnte. Immerhin gab es die Chance, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Auch wenn sie nur klein und fast gering war.

Kurz atmete sie tief durch um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Hör mal… uhm… wenn du vielleicht später noch etwas Zeit hast, dann…"

Doch wieder einmal hörte er nicht zu. „Seit wann trägst du Lippenstift?" Verwirrt blinzelte Molly für einen Moment. Es überraschte sie immer wieder, wie schnell er solche Dinge sehen konnte, was für Kleinigkeiten ihm eigentlich auffielen. „Schon…die ganze Zeit über. Ich habe ihn nur gerade aufgefrischt." Stotterte sie als Antwort. Der misstrauische Blick von ihm verriet ihr sofort, dass er es wie immer besser wusste.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Möchtest du vielleicht einen Kaffee?"

Die Antwort, die sie bekam, war jedoch nicht die, die sie erwartet hatte. „Schwarz, zwei Stücke Zucker. Bring ihn nach oben, ja?" Damit war er dann auch wieder verschwunden und ließ sie alleine zurück.

Der armen Molly rutschte das Herz in die Hosen. Nie im Leben würde sie sich an seine kalte und unnahbare Art gewöhnen. Und das wollte sie auch nicht. Sie wollte denn eigentlichen Mann, der Mann der Sherlock Holmes wirklich war, nicht vergessen. Es würde ihr nur das Herz brechen und wahrscheinlich auch seins.

Lange waren sie miteinander gereist. Wie lange konnte Molly schon nicht mehr sagen. Sie hatten die Zeit einfach vergessen. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Ja, die Zeit vergaß man schnell, wenn man mit dem Doktor reiste.

Während sie zur Kaffeemaschine ging, hatte sie eine Hand in ihrer Tasche und umklammerte die schwungvoll gravierte Uhr. Wo immer sie hin ging, sie hatten die Uhr immer bei sich, ließ sie nie aus den Augen. Niemand, außer ihr, wusste wozu sie gut war. Eigentlich könnte sie sie einfach in ihrer Wohnung lassen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Mit diesem Zeitmesser, hatte sie das Gefühl, wenigstens einen kleinen Teil des wahren Sherlocks mit sich herum zu tragen. So konnte sie seine eiskalte Art überstehen. Seine Gemeinheit hinnehmen, weiter lächeln und an seiner Seite sein.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie die Kaffeemaschine an, während diese das heiße Getränke zu bereitete. Immer mehr Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch. Dinge, die so surreal, so falsch, erschien. Dingen, von denen kaum ein Mensch wusste, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Hatte Molly sie wirklich gesehen oder war das ganze nur ein Traum gewesen?

Noch einwenig stärker umklammerte sie die Uhr in ihrer Hosentasche und versuchte angestrengt, sich so etwas nicht selbst einzureden. Auch wenn diese Reisen unglaublich gewesen waren, hatte sie diese dennoch erlebt. Ihre Reisen mit dem Doktor waren kein Traum gewesen!

Die Uhr, in ihrer Hand, begann zu pochen. Es war wie ein sanfter Herzschlag, als würde jemand dort drin leben. So seltsam es klang, doch das beruhigte sie. Für sie war es, als wollte der Doktor sie ruhiger stimmen, ihr gut zureden. Sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Wie immer auf ihren Reisen.

„Danke Doktor." Murmelte sie leise, nahm den Kaffee zur Hand und füllte ihn in eine Tasse. Sie fügte zwei Stücke Zucker hinzu und ging damit zum Labor.

Auch wenn Molly oft den Mut verlor, am liebsten aufgeben wollte, versuchte sie durchzuhalten. Das hatte sie dem Doktor versprochen. Genauso wie er ihr versprochen hatte zurück zu kommen. Mit seiner alten Persönlichkeit, mit seinen alten Macken und vor allem mit seinem alten breitem Grinsen.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war dies eine der Sachen, die sie am meisten vermisste. Dieses fast schon übernatürlich breite Grinsen, welche sie immer zum lächeln gebracht hatte. Er hatte es immer wieder geschafft, sie selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen wieder aufzubauen, ihr neuen Mut zu geben. Die Kraft durchzuhalten. Doch nun musste sie es alleine schaffen. Zeigen, dass sie stark genug war.

Sie betrat das Labor und fand dort nicht nur Sherlock vor, sondern auch zwei andere Männer. Einer davon war Mike. Sie kannte ihn, denn er arbeitete auch im Krankenhaus. Der Dritte jedoch war ihr vollkommen unbekannt. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ah Molly! Kaffe, danke!"

Mit einem gezwungenen und etwas schüchtern wirkenden Lächeln, reichte sie ihm die Tasse und wollte wieder gehen. Jedoch bemerkte er mal wieder etwas an ihr, was ihr selbst nicht im Traum aufgefallen wäre.

„Was ist mit dem Lippenstift passiert?"

Kurz stockte sie, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ohne, dass sie es selbst bemerkt hatte, hatte sie sich vor Nervosität den Lippenstift von den Lippen geleckt. Also versuchte sie schnell eine Ausrede dafür zu finden. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er etwas von ihrer Angst bemerkte.

„Uhm… er war nichts für mich." Stotterte sie wieder. „Nicht? Ich fand er stand dir gut. Nun wirken deine Lippen so…schmal!"

Natürlich wusste Molly, dass er das nur so sagte. Nur weil ihm danach war. Aber trotzdem musste wie wieder lächelt. Freute sich sogar richtig darüber. Wenn er so etwas zu ihr sagte, hatte sie das Gefühl, der Doktor würde zu ihr reden und nicht Sherlock.

Mit einem schon etwas besseren Gefühl, verlies sie den Raum. Doch dieses gute Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder, als sie plötzlich Sherlocks Stimme etwas von Mitbewohner sagen hörte. Wollte dieser dritte, fremde Mann sich etwas mit ihm eine Wohnung teilen? Wie auf Kommando schossen ihr die Worte des Doktors in den Sinn.

„Du musst auf mich aufpassen. Ich werde nicht mehr der sein, der ich vorher war. Sie werden wahrscheinlich nach mir suchen und wenn sie mich finden ist es vorbei. Wenn ich als Mensch sterbe, kann ich mich nicht mehr regenerien!"

Ihr Herz blieb in der Brust stehen.

„Oh, verdammt…"


End file.
